


Lacking Rapport

by Local_Hypno_Fruit



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Other, and no the two arent paired here despite how much i love to have these two together, i listened to a bunch of chr i st mas music whilst writing this so i don't know how that correlates, they're just pals rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Hypno_Fruit/pseuds/Local_Hypno_Fruit
Summary: "Ah... No, I do not, unfortunately." The plant's eyes furrowed, scoping over Lemon as if trying to search him for some type of discrepancy. Truly, it didn't process in their mind what could possibly be the point behind getting close to another individual if not for the benefits of communication and resources? "What reasons should I have to place myself with others? If there is a benefit to be gained from befriending, that is received, and there's nothing more... Unless I am missing something.""Oh, majorly."
Kudos: 5





	Lacking Rapport

**Author's Note:**

> Writing things at 1-2 am to procrastinate on the fact that I need to sleep because I have finals starting tomorrow and don't want to deal with the responsibilities that come with it? You bet!!

"Has anyone ever told you that you tend to treat people like they're items?" Lemon remarked in his usual calm tone, looking over to the scientist that had been hard at work on sorting information on the various people they've met. "You always try to predict how they react and don't really act like you're there for them. Kinda... Observing them like lab rats?" The last portion of his words perked Aloe up from their work, causing their gaze to lift to the other after placing some information on favorite colors into the respective folder designated to a friend of theirs. "What else is one supposed to do, hmm? Interacting with others is key to getting to understand them so one can act accordingly in order to increase their bond."

"That's-... Ugh, now you sound like you're playing this like a game." The naturally sparking found just the smallest amount of static coming from him. He knew that Aloe had a habit of not seeing things through an emotionally present lens of sorts, but... Sometimes it just got ridiculous. "I mean, sure, I guess you can see it as that way... but there's more to being friends with people than just getting buddy-buddy with them for being buddy-buddy. You get what I mean?"

"Ah... No, I do not, unfortunately." The plant's eyes furrowed, scoping over Lemon as if trying to search him for some type of discrepancy. Truly, it didn't process in their mind what could possibly be the point behind getting close to another individual if not for the benefits of communication and resources? "What reasons should I have to place myself with others? If there is a benefit to be gained from befriending, that is received, and there's nothing more... Unless I am missing something."

"Oh, majorly."

Side-eyeing the scientist, Lem couldn't help but feel just a small amount of frustration. Did they really not get it? From that deadpan expression that covered their face in response to them missing something, it genuinely felt as if they didn't understand. How they didn't was a mystery to them, but then again, there was more than just a few things that he didn't understand about Aloe. "Don't you ever get that feeling of happiness from hangin' out with someone?" That didn't seem to spark any type of reaction, so they pressed on, "When one of your friends is having a good time, don't you feel that, too? Or at least find any kind of joy from being with others? Like when you and I hang down here?" Lemon made a broad motion to the rest of the area around them, the cleanly and sterile lab. 

The place was honestly as cold and calculated as Dr. Vera was. And although Aloe wasn't able to process what was being asked of them, at least they... They showed some type of response. Was it guilt? Confusion? Perhaps a mix of both. Lemon wasn't the best at reading other people's expressions, anyway, let alone someone as cryptic and closed off as Aloe. "I, well..." The researcher sighed, gaze breaking from Lemon for a moment to return to the papers they still had before they dared to attempt to return such a gaze. "It may be odd for me to state, but I feel none of such." It figured, but Lemon didn't find it anything more than something to actually be just... A bit sorry for. "In all honesty, I am not sure if I have felt much of anything, be it despair or joy," the scientist continued with just a tinge of emotion- perhaps fear- able to lightly coat their voice, "I never understood that aspect of humanity... Pathos was ever-lacking within me. Is that so very important when it comes to connections between others?"

"Well, uh... Yea. Someone like you would say it's 'critical to the understanding' of somethin' or whatever, probably. But hey, if you really don't get it..." Voice trailing, Lemon held his arm out casually to the other. The positioning was a bit awkward considering the distance, but that didn't really matter when this doctor didn't understand anything to do with emotions, it seemed. "Maybe I could help you out with that? I may one of the worst people to help you out with this, but... Y'know, you might be a bit happier if you get more in-tune with yourself or somethin'." 

The scientist's eyes flickered back and forth between the offered hand and the set of papers that really did need to be sorted. They narrowed their gaze further than they would under normal circumstances, thinking the offer over before taking one hand off of the papers they beheld. "If anyone would be able to understand a lack of emotional dormancy, it would be someone such as yourself..." Whether Lemon was supposed to take that as a compliment or an insult wasn't something he could determine at that moment. Not that he had much time, as his hand was taken mere seconds after. The other's hands were cold. Chilling. Call it the static within him's fault for causing this difference, but this was the coldest hand he's ever felt.

"...Perhaps I could find some sort of resurrection of my currently missing state of non-physical feelings. And, even if this endeavor should fail, the time with you would be- ah-... I suppose it would be appreciated."


End file.
